Family Issues
by Flashpoint-addict-Emily
Summary: Jules had a bad past. Mad some bad choices. Met some bad people. Then she met Greg Parker, and he turned her life around for the better. after 10 years of an amazing life her past comes back, with more power then ever. Can Jules survive? Can Greg?


_**Ksooo , **_

_**This story/fic is going to be about 20-30 chapters. Sounds good right ? **_

_**Not like it sounds since each chapter is only going to be 400-600 words of actual story not counting songs. I promise NO LESS and maybee more, depends if I wasn't to leave you guys with a cliffhanger at the end of chapters. Kso Review ?**_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own any part of flashpoint. None of the characters. I only own Zack and Montoya. If I owned anything there would be a LOT more of my famous twists. ;) **_

_**Song: My life would suck without you- Kelly Clarkson: season 1 American idol winner**_

_Guess this means you're sorry_

_You're standing at my door_

_Guess this means you take back _

_All you said before_

_Like how much you wanted _

_Anyone but me_

_Said you'd never come back_

_But here you are again_

It was a bright sunny July 1st afternoon in Toronto Ontario. It was Canada day, and Team one was about 2 hours from being off shift, and able to enjoy a BBQ with each other and their families and the fireworks with their family and friends. The team was working out when the commander came in attracting everyone's attention. Greg and Lou turned off the stationary bike, Ed and Spike stopped bench pressing, Wordy Sam Jules turned off their treadmills.

_[Chorus:]_

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

"Commander Hollran, to what do we owe this honour?" Greg asked.

"Callaghan. Can I see you in the briefing room please?"

Everyone looked surprised at his request. Especially Jules.

"Umm yeah sure" She responded curious to what the commander would want to talk to her about.

"This way please." Hollran said as he led her out of the room.

_Maybe I was stupid for telling you goodbye_

_Maybe I was wrong for trying to pick a fight_

_I know that I've got issues_

_But you're pretty messed up too_

_Either way I found out_

_I'm nothing without you_

"What the hell was that about?" Ed asked Greg.

"I have no idea"

The team worked out for about half an hour when Jules came back into the room. With out looking up at her team she asked: "Sarge can I uh speak to you a minute?"

Greg looked up from his bike.

"Of course Jules"

They walked into the hallway leaving behind a very confused team.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you_

Greg could tell something was wrong. She wasn't looking up at him. She just looked at the floor the whole time. Slowly he stepped closer to her, put his two fingers under her chin and lifted her face up to look at him. Her eyes were filled with dread, hatred, worry, pain and regret. Something was really wrong.

"Jules what wrong?" He asked concerned. He hated to see any of his team members upset. Especially Jules. She had a rough childhood. One you would never be able to imagine would have happened to such a successful woman.

_Being with you is so dysfunctional_

_I really shouldn't miss you_

_But I can't let you go_

_Oh Yeah_

"Greg…" she said slowly, her voice shaking. "Sarge… They uhh, they released Zack and uh my father yesterday on umm bail from Montoya" she told him as tears flower down her face silently.

Greg was shocked. He couldn't do anything else but hold her while she cried into his chest. A stray tear even poured on his cheek which was unlike him.

"Jules I want you to stay in my guest bedroom, until everything is sorted out ok? Just for more protection"

Jules nodded not trusting her voice.

They wiped their tears away as the calm down and walked back into the weight room to finish their work out. Greg wanted Jules to go get her important stuff packed for his house, but she refused, as being alone gives her too much time to think.

_Because we belong together now_

_Forever united here somehow_

_Yeah you got a piece of me_

_And honestly_

_My life would suck without you _

Her life was different with Gregory Parker was in it. Better. If Greg hadn't done what he had done, she probably would have done things to herself years ago. It was certain. Her life would suck without him.

Review ?

kthanks-


End file.
